battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 2
205 recommended characters appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". All these recommended characters were originally recommended for IDFB 2. The viewers would recommend characters by commenting on a Reddit thread and then up or down voting other recommended characters. In IDFB 2 only the top 25 most upvoted recommended characters were going to appear in the episode and the first place winner would've joined the eliminated contestants in the TLC, but instead the top 25 appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", along with 180 other recommended characters who didn't make the top 25. (Smirk) by ThePirhana12.png|(Smirk); ThePirhana12; based off of the Skype emote 9-Ball.png|9-Ball; AwesomecatmanYT Ace of Hearts by YouWannaFightMeM8.png|Ace of Hearts; YouWannaFightMeM8 Action Bubble by CapeCreations.png|Action Bubble; CapeCreations Anvil by LittleNekoWolf.png|Anvil; LittleNekoWolf Apple by adamcoolbrat.png|Apple; adamcoolbrat Applesauce by DidNotreadItYes269.png|Applesauce; DidNotReadItYes269 Arrow downvote bfb 02 rc background.png|Arrow; TD5406 Asteroid by dashy234BFDIFAN.png|Asteroid; dashy234BFDIFAN Atom by cammanb64.png|Atom; cammanb64 Avocado by WhoisThisPerson11111.png|Avocado; WhoisThisPerson11111 bacon by superbacon508.png|Bacon; superbacon508 Banana by matrvincent.png|Banana; matrvincent Bang_Snaps.png|Bang Snaps; CPGreeno357 Basil by jamafish12.png|Basil; iamafish12 Battery by TNTMaster370.png|Battery; TNTMaster370 Beehive bfb 02 rc background.png|Beehive; Cormac Oliver Belly Bag by Jaredlavette.png|Belly Bag; Jaredlavette Beret by PinyBeret.png|Beret; PinkyBeret Birthday Bubble by Dr_V_PlayzMC.png|Birthday Bubble; Dr_V_PlayzMC BFIDIPhone by LoprofPlauz_.png|BFDIPhone/me pad/Phone/Phoney/Mephone; LoprofPlauz_, Butterlord3317, n8nks77, Terrificten, Jetziel Blob by BluherBlier.png|Blob; BluherBlier Blockyeraserpen.png|Blocky, Eraser, and Pen; Pizzalover593 Blue face. by the darklorf.png|Blue Face; thedarklorf Blue_Needle.png|Blue Needle; Realcodyjnutt Blueberry by JenningsAYU and AmateurAnimator.png|Blueberry; JenningsAYU & AmateurAnimator Bowling Ball by nathanlol113.png|Bowling Ball; nathanlo1113 Brain.png|Brain; TrollerPilotXIV Boxie by ItsBoxDragon.png|Boxie; ItsBoxDragon Briefcase bfb 02 rc background.png|Briefcase; PatronedAtomOfGLaDOS Brocoli by RobloxLuis_2005.png|Brocoli; RobloxLuis_2005 Bunk bed bfb 02 rc background.png|Bunk Bed; IntelligenceisKey729 Calculator by lillbro64.png|Calculator; lillbro64, Melikepie50, LPSBFDI4EVER, grentilezard, Laptros, Agenco, Galaxy_360 Candle by lumpybaby.png|Candle; lumpybaby Cappy by RainAdamA.png|Cappy; RainAdamA Cartridgey bfb 02 rc background.png|Cartridgey; RayInDaHaus9462 cat face by s_floyd.png|cat face; s_floyd Cereal bowl bfb 02 rc background.png|Cereal Bowl; ObjcrafToons3 Chair by Poke_ProXO.png|Chair; Poke_ProXO Chalky by Aquarithyst.png|Chalky; Aquarithyst Charcoal bfb 02 rc background.png|Charcoal; Korcelain Cheese puff by CherryBomb365.png|Cheese puff; CherryBomb365 Chicken bucket bfb 02 rc background.png|Chicken Bucket; Aidsiepoop BagOChips.png|Chips; XanderDoesStuff Chocolate Chip by ChimcharMan08.png|Chocolate Chip; ChimcharMan08 Churro bfb 02 rc background.png|Churro; RGuy98 Clover by ILoveLeafyBFDI.png|Clover; ILoveLeafyBFDI Computer laptoppy bfb 02 rc background.png|Computer/Laptopy; jrgamer4u & bloomdiva coffee by SkittySkitty12.png|Coffee; SkittySkitty12 Coffee Bean by JadenCriniti13.png|Coffee Bean; JadenCrinitil3 Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.31.21 PM.png|Coffee Cup; AlexStudios14 Crossy by Jay28jay2.png|Crossy; Jay28jay2 Cup bfb 02 rc background.png|Cup; CrazyAnimationsCA David's Alter Ego by Ilog123.png|David's Alter Ego; llog123 Arrow downvote bfb 02 rc background.png|Downvote; Croc2274; similar to Arrow Duffel bag bfb 02 rc background.png|Duffel Bag; TehCanadianSpartan Dvd bfb 02 rc background.png|DVD; Novakobx22 Emerald Book.png|Emerald Book; gooddogtyson Epic Face by Swiftpenguin78.png|Epic Face; Swiftpenguin78 Erlenmeyer by 1r5drooodle.png|Erlenmeyer;1r5drooodle Euro bfb 02 rc background.png|Euro; Hugheseyboy 103 Evidence bag by RealWorldAnimations.png|Evidence Bag; RealWorldAnimations Evil Gelatin by TLGaming.png|Evil Gelatin; TLGaming evil marker by tardismike.png|Evil Marker; tardismike Fairy_Floss_by_-deleted-.png|Fairy Floss; deleted Fez bfb 02 rc background.png|Fez; TheVideoGamers Fire by redball800.png|Fire; redball800 Fish by AwesomePet.png|Fish; AwesomePet Fishbowl bfb 02 rc background.png|Fishbowl; alexlion0511 Flamethrower by DaSnowballCartman.png|Flamethrower; GaminAwesome Football by GaminAwesome.png|Football; DaSnowballCartman Font by Sardobomb.png|Font; Sardobomb Fork bfb 02 rc background.png|Fork; TsJaGab Fossil by Melikepie50.png|Fossil; Melikepie50 Frame by DangerDin.png|Frame; DangerDinO; based off a frame from "Adobe Animate CC" FreezyJuice.png|Freeze Juice; BRuh Trooll Frozen yogurt bfb 02 rc background.png|Frozen Yogurt; PlanetBucket22 IMG_7562.png|Furnace; Andyman620 IMG_7560.png|Fweeby Dude; Chinese-mustard-owl Gas can bfb 02 rc background.png|Gas Can; Red_Bro87 Gifty2.png|Gifty; Poke_ProXO Goldy2.png|Goldy; thiccpicc Gravestone bfb 02 rc background.png|Gravestone; Melikepie50 GreenBottlecap.png|Green Bottle Cap; Tham_Kanu Screenshot_20171117-174218.jpg|Green Rocky; edencudak (aka Cutiesunflower, a Discussions Moderator and Chat Moderator on the BFDI wiki) GreenSmoothie.png|Green Smoothie; WeedleSquad Hailairhous bfb 02 rc background.png|Hailairhous; WoopDooCreations Hammery.png|Hammery; PK891 Hand gel bfb 02 rc background.png|Hand Gel; TardistheTardis Handheld.png|Hanheld; ThePlungeTakers Headphones bfb 02 rc background.png|Headphones; MrMapleSyrupYT} HEARING AID bfb 02 rc background.png|HEARING AID; xebla256 Ice_cream.png|Ice cream; onurbfdiafan ICSpeakerBox.png|Ice Cube Speaker Box; BFDIfan JacknJellify bfb 02 rc background.png|JacknJellify; Swiftpenguin78 Jalapeno.png|Jalapeñol; WaltenP Kiwi bfb 02 rc background.png|Kiwi; LOS-Official; also a contestant on the show Last Object Standing Krystal bfb 02 rc background.png|Krystal; CyanValkyrie Lemon bfb 02 rc background.png|Lemon; blobster323 Lightning bolt bfb 02 rc background.png|Lightning Bolt; ZSmasherZ Lily bfb 02 rc background.png|Lily; Red1225 Lilypad bfb 02 rc background.png|Lilypad; Taor_Desu LimeDonut.png|Lime Donut; Chartreuse Loaf.png|Loaf;Croc2274 Lose token bfb 02 rc background.png|Lose Token; pokpower8 Magic wand bfb 02 rc background.png|Magic Wand; jm198840 Marble soda bfb 02 rc background.png|Marble Soda;stephentehtune Meatball2.png|Meatball; robotsnake200 Mechanical_Pencil.png|Mechanical Pencil; Numberscrub Megaphone bfb 02 rc background.png|Megaphone; RedHairBoy Melody bfb 02 rc background.png|Melody; meranda856 Minty bfb 02 rc background.png|Minty; therealmatthewiam Mirror3.png|Mirror; Swiftpenguin78 Mr invisible bfb 02 rc background.png|Mr. Invisible; TheBestMaybe MrsAnnouncerBox.png|Dora Announcer Box; khaniage Muffin.png|Muffin; GizmoMaxington Mushy.png|Mushroom; superhyperguy NailPolish.png|Nail Polish; EggPlantYass} Napalm.png|Napalm; WhereisTheNewEpisode Notes bfb 02 rc background.png|Notes; NoRedditorHere Onigiri.png|onigiri; Piggy_wig Orb bfb 02 rc background.png|Orb; xXCAL3BXx Patty.png|Patty; WeezyGreezy Pawny.png|Pawny; RATFIREBALL Pawprint.png|pawprint; Pawprint101 PoopydoopyPea.png|Pea; PoopydoopyPerson Peanut butter bfb 02 rc background.png|Peanut Butter; kasinda123 PearlOyster.png|Pearl/Oyster; xXBombs_AwayXx Pebble4.png|Pebble; Soniconreddit Pencil pouch bfb 02 rc background.png|Pencil Pouch; DaBupThing Penny2.png|penny; Sammyknifati Perfume.png|Perfume; Swiftpenguin78 Phone bfb 02 rc background.png|Phone; Loveandhate21 Pillar.png|Pillar; PillarAndHisCrown Ping pong bfb 02 rc background.png|Ping Pong; TrueHell Pistachio.png|Pistachio; kitkatyj (aka Katyj98) Pitaya.png|Pitaya; Lpcarver SmolPizza.png|Pizza; JetChannel Platinum.png|Platinum; carpetmazter WhitePlug.png|Plug; PixarTitans Pocketbook bfb 02 rc background.png|pocketbook; michaelborgese PotAndWeed.png|POT AND WEED; BEEFDIAI Pretzel bfb 02 rc background.png|Pretzel; Fight Of The Objects2; one of the few faceless recommended characters Punching bag bfb 02 rc background.png|Punching bag; MorningIsTrash Purfball bfb 02 rc background.png|Purfball; 8cartman Quartz.png|Quartz; SuitQuartzDice IMG_7559.png|Raisin Bagel; fruitlogic Redpen.png|Red Pen; GrassyDude RedStickman.png|Red Stickman; reddit8907 Richard.png|Richard; Satyarichard Rj kumar bfb 02 rc background.png|RJ Kumar; RjGunner111 Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png|Root Beer; thetgrodz/Taylor Grodin Sapphire2.png|Sapphire; Sapphirexe Scarfy.png|Scarfy; Ficlles Sharp.png|Sharp; SharpFanIDFB Shoe bfb 02 rc background.png|Shoe; Patrick2eTVM Shrimp tempura bfb 02 rc background.png|Shrimp Tempura; invincibleWitzi Shrub bfb 02 rc background.png|Shrub; A_Doctor_Who & Leohochey123 Shuriken bfb 02 rc background.png|Shuriken; DynamusSamura Shuttlecock.png|Shuttlecock; thecatsonice Sippy.png|Sippy; SquidneyDaSquid Slimy.png|Slimy; avLugia Snow gear bfb 02 rc background.png|Snow Gear; Gameplushes SOCCERBALL bfb 02 rc background.png|SOCCERBALL; TacoMasterBacon Sodabottle bfb 02 rc background.png|SodaBottle; CyanHyprPsychic Softball.png|Softball; Pufferfishmax Spongy Mother Spongette.PNG|Spongy's Mother (Spongette); LifesLikeCoffee; Description on Reddit: Spongy's Mother (Spongette)-- Just Like Spongy but with blush a cute church hat and tiny red lips!!! ~~~~~ Spongette is also a horrible person just like Donut and you can actually understand her!!! Spraypaint.png|Spraypaint; tehTTGuy StickyNotes.png|Sticky Note; AmazingOstrichMan Stoppy.png|Stoppy; mikser12333 Stopwatchy.png|Stopwatchy; EMan_Bowser_Junior Strawberry2.png|Strawberry; t2dawg_Relentless Stump.png|Stump; Gamingx24 Sun2.png|Sun; BFDIAFan_1103 Sunflower seed bfb 02 rc background.png|Sunflower Seed; tyljus6124 Surf board bfb 02 rc background.png|Surf Board; TheRedBreloom Anime sword.jpg|Sword; AidanH6 Syrup.png|Syrup; TheCrypticBanana Synthesizer.png|Synthesizer; stufff Tack2.png|Tack; JadenCriniti13 Tape bfb 02 rc background.png|Tape; legotd61 Teabag.PNG|Tea Bag; DynamicHiccup Teatherbally.PNG|Tetherbally; Yellow-Chippy-Kitty (aka Yellow-spider-kitty, an admin on the BFDI wiki) TrafficLight.png|Traffic Light; Nog8 Trash_Can.png|Trash Can; SonicTheHedge_ Triangle bfb 02 rc background.png|Triangle; ShiningTopaz Toffee bfb 02 rc background.png|Toffee; decenthumanbeing2 Tomato bfb 02 rc background.png|Tomato; FuyuhikoFan4Ever IMG_7563.png|Toonie; ZeroGD Tube bfb 02 rc background.png|Tube; defenderebel TWOWBot.png|TWOWBot; meduza3; name refers to Cary's object camp Ten Words of Wisdom, which uses books as contestants Vasey.png|Vasey; BarrytheNPC Videy.png|Videy; GmanyOyle24 Watermelon.png|Watermelon; wifishark Watery.png|Watery; JESUSROCKS61 Weavy bfb 02 rc background.png|Weavy; Max7313 WesternSahara.png|Western Sahara; WorldanGo White firey bfb 02 rc background.png|White Firey; BROpieKILLA Windmill bfb 02 rc background.png|Windmill; HBF Wishlist bfb 02 rc background.png|Wishlist; mrbox1 Woody's cousin bfb 02 rc background.png|Woody's Cousin; Trees05 Yin-yang bfb 02 rc background.png|Yin-Yang; MixellsLord98711 Yellow watermelon bfb 02 rc background.png|Yellow Watermelon; Lokiof31band Yoyleberry bfb 02 rc background.png|Yoyleberry; ZedCron Yoyle spoon bfb 02 rc background.png|Yoyle Spoon; Adminnimda; looks similar to Lollipop Additional images Root Beer pose.png Trivia * According to Blue Face's recommender, thedarklorf, they enjoy dancing a lot. * Blueberry is doing Four's pose in the BFB intro. * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and administrator on the Object Show Community discord, as well as the main character of the "fweeby dude" webcomic. * Crossy's original design was brown. * While it may not be confirmed for sure, Sword's appearance may be based off of the Buster Sword, the sword used by Cloud Strife in the Final Fantasy series. *Swiftpenguin78's name is misspelled on Perfume's recommender tag. * Discounting David & all his variations (including Dora), JacknJellify are the first recommended characters that are actually portrayed as humans instead of stick figures. ** Slimy also technically applies to this. Category:Recommended Characters